Blog użytkownika:AgnessAngel/Agnessa
Sama Agnessa= Obrazy które dostałam w prezencie Digitale Crystal+Agnessa_by_Tiger_beetle.png|Przecudna kryształowa Agnesssa od Tiger beetle Agnessa by Fretkoid.png|Agnessa narysowana przez Igę. Zawsze marzyłam by zobaczyć ją narysowaną w tym przepięknym stylu, dziękuję Ci Iga . Art-trade~Agnessa~by~MereDamn.png|Art Trade od MereDamn Agnessa by Milakia.png|Cudowny przedurodzinowy prezent od Milakii. Dziękuję Ci ogromnie. Agnessa-by-Sarnna.png|Śliczna praca od Sary, o której marzyłam od dawna. Agnessa! by Tardis^^.png|Piękny digital od znajomej Agnessa by AngelWithHerShotgun.png|Agnessa w oceanarium autorstwa MagicChandelierOfJustice Agnessa by Użytkownik Tardis^^.png|Piękna i słodziutka Agnessa od znajomej Agnessa_by_Tardis.png|Piękna praca z tłem od znajomej Oziozi123 - Agness B-DAY.png|Praca urodzniowa od Ozi'ego PapajaZmiennoksztaltna - Agnessa.png|Agnessa przecudnie narysowana przez TheDarknessDragoness Agnessa by Koniara2242.png|Praca autorstwa Koniara2242 Agnessa_in_christmas_socks_by_SVS.png|Świąteczny prezent od SoVerySophie Young Agnessa by TheDarkAlicorn.png|Młoda Agnessa urodzinowy prezent od TheDarkAlicorn Crystal Agness by Tiger beetle.png|Kryształowa Agnessa od Tiger beetle. Dziękuję Ci jest cudowna. Agnessa_w_3D_by_Sanabellee.png|Agnessa 3D od Sanabellee (commission z DA). Agnessa na tronie z chmur by DarkLecramo.png|Praca od użytkownika DarkLecramo AgnessAngel - Agnessa (ACDsee).png|Mój szkic pomalowany przez Oziego Fummu - Agnessa (Beautiful world ).png|Prezent od Fummu Agnessa_by_Rani19xx.gif|Praca od Rani19xx Agnessa By Biszkopcik.jpg|Digital od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Agnessa_by_Lady_Chocolate.png|Digital od Julii Agnessa Paint Tool Sai By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Digitalna wersja pracy od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Agnessa by Ayu.png|Wyszła słodziutko i naprawdę mnie urzekła ta praca od Ayu Agnessa By BrakNicku.png|Obraz autorstwa użytkowniczki BrakNicku. Angessa Vector by Paula2003.png|Prezent od Paula 2003 Agnessa by Barym.png|Praca od Baryma Agnessa by Nibirous.png|Praca od Nibiego Agnessa Love.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę RosmeMagicial Agnessa by AborablyFly.png|Prezent urodzinowy od AborablyFly. AgnessabyDianaPrissy.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę DianaPrissy Agnessa By My Poniacze Wiemy Jak.png|Obraz autorstwa My Poniacze Wiemy Jak Agnessa by CSV2.png|Praca użytkowniczki Kucysia Agnessa filly by Carly150.png|Mała Agnessa autorstwa Carly150 Fummu - Agnessa.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę Fummu w jej pełnym słodyczy stylu. Agnessa bycleo.png|Agnessa by Cleopatera Prace tradycyjne Agnessa^^ by Tardis.jpeg|To jest moja ulubiona praca od mojej znajomej. Agnessa By Kilamt.png|Prezent urodzinowy od znajomej Agnessa by Tardis^^.jpeg|Piękny ręczny obrazek od znajomej Agnessa by Scootie Wootie.jpg|Szkic Agnessy narysowany przez Scootie-wootie Agnessa_gift_by_Milakia.jpg|świąteczny prezent od Milakii. Agnessa By Biszkopt.JPG|PC od Biszkopcika Agnessa od [[User:Led_Blackdown|Leda Agnessa by Sanabellee.png|Śliczna praca od Sanabellee. Agnessa_by_Narcisa~.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Narcisy~ Agnessa by ~Ilum~.jpg|Szkic Agnessy autorstwa znajomej Agnessa by Ari1234.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Ari1234 Agnessa_by_Natuldusia.JPG|Agnessa autorstwa Natuldusii Agnessa (portrait) by Princess Luna 112.JPG|Portret autorstwa Princess Luny 112 Agnessa by Ciririseup.JPG|Praca autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa by Marylinn.jpg|Wczesny prezent urodzinowy od Marylinn. Dziękuję to takie słodziutkie. Agnessa_by_Magdziaa.png|Wczesny prezent urodzinowy od mojego Koffania Lec ca Agnessa by Abi MLP.png|Lecąca Agnessa by Abi MLP Agnessa by.PinkieStyle for AgnessAngel.jpg|Agnessa by Coffelyne Agnessa by Karcia (sepia).jpg|Praca autorstwa Karcia1232 Agnessa by biszkopt.jpg|Obrazek od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Agnessa By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Prezent od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Sofi8989 - Agnessa.PNG|Agnessa autorstwa Sofi8989 Agnessa by Pingwinek123.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Basix22. Agnessa na kartce by Pingwinek123.jpg|Prezent urodzinowy od Basix22. |-|Z rodziną, przyjaciółmi i znajomymi= Obrazy które dostałam w prezencie Gift_for_agnessangel_by_meredamn.png|Piękny obrazek od MereDamn Agnessa i Prince Cantee by Tardis^^.jpg|Spacerek z synkiem autorstwa kochanej znajomej. Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się dodać. Goodspell Family by AngelWithHerShotgun.png|Agnessa z rodzinką od Julki kochanej Agnessa,_Cray_i_Cantee_by_BlackHole94.jpg|Piękny obraz narysowany dla mnie przez BlackHole94 Agness i rodzina EG by Saranna.png|Moja rodzinka od kochaniuśkich Sary i Rani na urodzinki. Tiger beetle-Agnessa and Prince Cantee-Motherhood.png|Poster od Tiger beetle urodziny Agness 001.jpg|Cudny obraz całej rodziny wykonany przez Pepe jako przezent urodzinowy. Agnessa i Cantee by AborablyFly.png|Piękny prezent od AborablyFly Agness Rysunek.jpg|Cudowny prezencik narysowany przez Lunascootaloo Agness & Prince Cantee by Sunniestyle.JPG|Szkic autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa i PrinceCantee by Nesta'sHopeTinner01.png|Praca autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa,Cray i Cantee w wersji chibi by DarkLecramo.png|Praca od użytkownika DarkLecramo Zabawy na łące by Lemay Rou.png|Cała rodzinka autorstwa Lemay Rou Shinsaku Mineko - Agnessa and others.png|Urodzinowa praca, narysowana przez użytkowniczkę SM. Od lewej: Stanley Sharp, Cray Goodspell, Aurelia, Ene, Cassidy Teto, Prince Cantee, Marcepan, Takamete Ritsu, Parnassius i Agnessa. Zbiorowy Art byKicia100XD.jpg|Zbiorowy art,autorstwa Kicia100XD. Od prawej z dołu: Blue Truth, Rainbow Tiger, Alexia, Sansza, Adelaide, Agnessa, Shane, Night Shot, Limber, Parnasissus, Biostry Bookention, Mintie i Rainbow Drawing Agnessa, Cray i Cantee By BrakNicku.png|Zamiana ról autorstwa BrakNicku Goodspe1ll.png|Świetna praca użytkowniczki Shinsaku Mineko Rodzina_Agnessy_by_PinkieStyle.jpeg|Praca od PinkieStyle Agnessa_and_Prince_Cantee_by_Sanabellee.png|Praca od Sanabellee Agnessa and her family by Amiś nana.png|Niespodzianka od Amiiś :3 prince_cantee_and_agnessa_by_tysek10-d62tjxu.png|Ćwiczenie latania (by Tysek10 with base) Autorem galerii jest :